


Less Green, More Red

by ravenclawquirk (quirkily)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, M/M, Pride Parade, Slytherin, just pure fluff, linny - Freeform, romione, skirt wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkily/pseuds/ravenclawquirk
Summary: Harry and Draco wear skirts and go to Pride with friends.





	Less Green, More Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute fluffy fic I wrote a while ago and thought I would post on here. This is a joint account with one of my best friends, and we will be posting our co-written story on here at some point, so keep an eye out for that. Hope you enjoy! -faith

It wasn't that big of a deal. Honestly.  
Clothing shouldn't be gendered, anyway. It wasn't Harry’s fault that society had made up some half-assed shitty rules about gender and sexuality, and what you were allowed to wear. It certainly wasn't Harry’s fault that Draco had come home from work a few weeks ago, with a brand new (rather expensive) purple skirt. It most definitely wasn't Harry's fault that Draco had looked fucking incredible in that skirt, and Harry had fallen in love with him all over again. Admittedly, Harry had agreed to try it on himself, and when Draco suggested they should wear skirts to Pride later that month, Harry had agreed it was a brilliant idea.  
It wasn't that big of a deal, but standing there, in the middle of the lounge room in his new green skirt, staring at the slack-jawed expression on his best friends face, Harry began to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. Harry didn't think it was a big deal, neither did his boyfriend who was also wearing a skirt, but maybe Ron did.  
Ron blinked a few times, and shook his head as if trying to dispel a nasty thought. Then he blinked again.  
“Hey mate.” Harry said a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, “Can I help you with something?”  
Harry was still unsure as to why Ron had stormed in urgently, unannounced before freezing in the doorway.  
“Ahh, just thought I'd pop over, Hermione sent me, said we were out of computey ink or som-,” Ron shook his head one last time before locking eyes with Harry, “Harry, seriously?”  
Harry cringed, he honestly didn't know what to say, he didn't see a problem with wearing a skirt, and Ron had been completely accepting about everything. He found it hard to believe that Ron could accept Harry's relationship with Draco Malfoy, but drew the line at guys wearing skirts.  
“Um…” Harry started, trying to think of a single thing to say.  
Ron beat him to it, “I thought you were a Gryffindor mate! Seriously!? GREEN! Pride’s all Rainbow isn't it? You can wear whatever bloody colour you want, and you choose green? Bloody hell mate, I know you're dating a Slytherin and all, but I thought you had the decency to at least wear RED!”  
Harry let out a nervous and relieved chuckle. He saw Draco relax out of the corner of his eye, he hadn't been the only one anxious.  
“Um, Draco said it matched my eyes?”  
Draco smirked, “It does, but green is a far superior colour anyway, Weasley. Also, you do know we don't have to stay in houses after we graduate, right? We are free to wear whatever colours we like, and support whoever we wish!”  
Ron shakes his head again, but this time he's smiling amusedly, “Sure, sure. Don't see you wearing a red skirt, Malfoy. It's all purpley.”  
“Indeed, but purple is made from red and blue, so technically I'm supporting two houses in one!”  
Ron snorts, “Good to know you're half supporting the best house.”  
Draco put on a confused look, “Purple has no green in it, Weasley. You should really learn your colours.”  
Harry decided now was a good time to interrupt, “Anyway, did you still need the printer ink?”  
“Oh, yes! I was meant to go buy some, but I had no clue where to go or what it looked like.” Now Ron is the one looking sheepish.  
“No problem, it's just through here.” Harry leads the way into the study. 

\--- 

It wasn't a big deal at all.  
No one batted an eyelid, and skirts were hardly the most adventurous things people were wearing at Pride. Hermione and Ron had decided to tag along, to show their support and have fun, and Hermione had gone all out with a spell that turned all her frizzy hair Rainbow. They ran into Dean and Seamus at one point and complimented Seamus on the extra 5 inches of height his heels had given him. He just grinned and said he had to catch up to Dean somehow, even though he still only reached Dean’s ears. They wandered through stalls buying banners and flags, and had a good chat with Ginny and Luna, until Ron disappeared into the crowd.  
“Where'd Ron go?” Harry asked looking around the crowd.  
“I wouldn't worry, he probably just saw a food stall or something.” Hermione laughed.  
Luna gazed dreamily into the crowd, “Maybe he spotted a crumple-horned snorkack.”  
Ginny smiled at Luna and wrapped an arm around her waist, before noticing something in the crowd and laughing. “I don't think it was a crumple-horned snorkack he spotted.”  
Ron reappeared from within the crowd, startling Hermione and making Harry jump. “See Harry, this is what being a real Gryffindor looks like.”  
What Ron had spotted was a bright red tutu that he'd put on over his jeans.  
Harry grinned at him, “Alright, alright. I get it. Less green, more red.”  
“Exactly!” Ron grinned.  
“Come on Ron, give us a twirl!” Ginny chuckled.  
Ron obliged, twirling around before grabbing a startled Hermione and dancing off into the crowd with her.  
Luna smiled and pulled Ginny along to start dancing in the crowd as well.  
Harry looked over at Draco smiling softly at the crowd. He catches Draco’s eye and grins, before following their friends lead, and dancing.  
It wasn't a big deal at all, and thinking about how amazing his friends are, Harry realised he need not have worried at all.


End file.
